Talk:Scienceguyz' Guide to Sniper Ownage
started Just started this. Feel free to add something to the talk that I can put into the guide. -scienceguyz 17:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) can someone? Oh, and Can someone follow my guide, take a screenie of ownage with an all sniper team, and add it? -scienceguyz 22:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :I suggest you do so yourself. 23:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :I can't. Someone else doing it makes it look like the good guide it will be. :Unfortuanetly, I can't upload a picture, but I can upload it on TinyPic for someone else to upload if you want. MathgeniusTalk Page :: You can upload it to tinypic, I'l download it, and reupload it to the Dan-ball wiki. Sound good? Thanks in advance. -Scienceguyz (talk/contribs) 15:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, you need an AC to do so. Well, actually I've been thinking on making an AC for you, Mathgenius. But a problem arises. How can I tell you the password without spoiling it to other people who may use it to do malicious acts? Ivan247Talk Page 05:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I will make an account soon. -scienceguyz 14:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I'm under the age limit, so I can't create an account myself. :::MathgeniusTalk Page ::::Wut age limit. 04:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::"Membership: ::::::In order to use certain portions of this Service, you will need to first register for membership in the Service. You are prohibited from registering for membership in the Service where prohibited by law. '''In addition, the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement'. By registering for the Service Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement. '' ::::::If you choose to register for membership, in consideration of your use of the Site, you agree to maintain the security of your password and identification and to be fully responsible for all use of your account and for any actions that take place using your account. '' ::::::''The Company may terminate your account, delete your profile and any content or information that you have posted on the Service and/or prohibit you from using or accessing the Service for any reason, or no reason, at any time in its sole discretion, with or without notice." ::::::MathgeniusTalk Page Aw... How unfortunate. Ivan247Talk Page 05:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Test? -Scienceguyz (talk/contribs) 15:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I failed. lemme make it the dan-ball wiki. ok, now it should work. -Scienceguyz (talk/contribs) 15:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) FINE I'll help... Gimme a link on tinypic and I'll upload for you. >_> PM me if u need. 00:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) No, I want you to get me a picture... caue if I get a picture it makes this look like a bad guide. -Scienceguyz (talk/contribs) 16:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC)